


My Friend, Quinn.

by NightWriterAdventures



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: High School AU, best friends au, bullying au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriterAdventures/pseuds/NightWriterAdventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was supposed to be for the Walgreens Expressions challenge and my topic was about bullying, so this is what I came up with. I hope you guys like it. Feedback would be great before I submit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Friend, Quinn.

“I’d never seen Quinn so quiet. So…not there. He seemed out of it. He seemed…not like Quinn. Not like the Quinn I knew. No, the Quinn I knew was always talking and laughing and his bubbly personality was constantly filling any room he was in with joy and happiness. But now, for the past few days, it seemed that the happiness and bubbliness had been gone, like it was beaten out of him. And I started to have my speculations when he kept on coming over to my house, shielding his face with a hood from a sweater, covered up in long sleeves and pants when it was 90 degrees out! Of course, like the good friend I was, I asked if he was okay, and if he needed anything and each time he just shook his head and shrugged, pulling his sleeves down further over his hands, tending to hide his smile behind his hands. 

Quinn had a nice smile. He was relatively fit despite how much time he spent behind books. His orangish brown hair was the most obvious trait on him. Yes, it was long, yes, but it was interesting. It reached his shoulders in neat little braids, or a little ponytails. Quinn rarely wore it down. His baby blue eyes complimented his fair complexion and his orange hair, and he was altogether not too bad looking. 

Most of the student body at the school tended to disagree that Quinn was just simply adorable. They picked on him for his long hair, his “stupid face”, and his nearly non existent intellect. It’s what school kids did to others. And they viewed Quinn as weak and he knew that. And let me tell you, you don’t know pain until you see it in your best friend’s eyes. To see the knowing and the despair that came with his burdened knowledge…it hurt to see it all. You’d never want to see your best friend in pain. Ever.

The sad part was, Quinn was such an honest to god sweet guy. Sure his grades weren’t the best and maybe his absences and tardies were really stacking up against him. He believed that school pressed the fact that grades were everything and that absences and tardies were more important than other facts such as bullying. And that meant so much to Quinn, since he was always being picked on and made fun of. So yes, Quinn was undoubtedly struggling in school, academically and socially. I was the only friend that he’d kept since middle school. The only friend who hadn’t turned and bullied him. I’d been at his side since the day we met in middle school, forced to work together on a group project. I hated group projects because I was always was stuck with carrying the load. But Quinn loved them. It meant he got to dump his load onto someone else, so I guess you could say that were paired together was ironic.

The first few days of the project, we didn’t get together at all. I’d seen Quinn around the school and had heard rumors that he kissed boys and girls and that he was doing drugs. And he looked weird, so naturally, someone normal and smart like me, would want to shy away from a guy like him. So we barely talked to each other. I did the work and he, well he read. I was really surprised at that. I didn’t see him as the reading type. So I asked what he was reading and he told me that he was reading this new series he’d found and that’s when we hit it off. We started talking about the book and the heavy weight of the work before me, seemed to be lifted off my shoulders. Quinn and I talked and talked about the book series and then I asked him if he really did kiss boys and girls and do drugs. Quinn only said that one of them was true. I asked him which one and he grinned as he boasted about kissing boys and girls. At first, I was kinda scared that he’d kiss me. But he didn’t. Everything was fine. And everything seemed to fine for the few years to come. We became best friends and Quinn told me that I made everything in his life seem a little better. 

Of course, Quinn couldn’t always be so happy and bubbly. Everyone had their good days and their bad days. But Quinn…once he hit high school, they were all down days for him. He’d constantly ask to come home with me and I’d constantly be worried about the state of his mental health. And finally, one day, I was able to weasel the truth out of him. I was able to find out why he was acting so secretive and why he was so depressed and why the heck he was always staying over at my house. He consoled in me and I learned that his parents had kicked him out of his own house for his bad grades and he was getting harassed everyday after school. Usually he told me that he had some tutoring at school, but I should have known something was up. He had always stated that there wasn’t any free tutoring at school…so looking back now I feel terrible. But truth was, Quinn was getting bullied and I’m standing here to day to stand up against this. Because of bullies, Quinn is in the hospital and while his condition isn’t serious, I worry that if this carries on, more people like Quinn will suffer bullying and harassment. Kids should be able to live in a world and a school environment where they should feel safe and be happy. There’s no need for acting so cruel to someone who’s different than you. There needs to be an end to this. And I hope that it starts with Quinn. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be great!


End file.
